


crying sucks

by grabmyboner



Series: the three amigos [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Angst, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Deserves Better, Child Abuse, Harringrove, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, Other, Protective Steve Harrington, Whump, so please dont read if this is something that may trigger you in the slightest, this is pretty intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: After it ended, and Max’s pleas and sobs died down, after Neil had grabbed a beer and his car keys and drove off, after the ringing in Billy’s ears had stopped, he got up, grabbed his jacket with his key’s in it, took Max’s trembling hand and drove to Steve’s.-Neil being a piece of shit.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: the three amigos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585912
Comments: 22
Kudos: 338





	crying sucks

**Author's Note:**

> this is depressing and sad as fuck im so so sorry, it's been in my google docs for months and i thought i may post it in this decade so we can go into the new decade with this not staring me in the face every time i log into my google drive. 
> 
> Seriously please don't read if you're uncomfortable with violence, child abuse, and neil hargrove in general. 
> 
> i created a new series called the three amigos for Steve, Billy, and Max. i like writing stories about their cute little dynamic and relationships. hopefully, i can write more for them soon. 
> 
> ok, that is all. as always, comments are welcome!  
> thank you

Steve packs away the first aid kit and slides it under his bed, where it has officially been living for the past year, rather than its previous spot in the bathroom cupboard. Billy is already nestled under the covers of his bed, he’s wearing a pair of Steve’s boxers and his threadbare sweatshirt that Steve has now deemed as Billy’s. This time hadn’t been that bad, but Billy was more worked up than usual when he knocked on the front door. And that’s because of Max.

Neil had given Billy a few backhanders and knuckles to the ribs. His class ring had left a nice gash on Billy’s temple along with a bruise forming under his left eye. Normally, he would just sneak out of his window, make his way to Steve’s to get some TLC and he’d be as good as new – But this time, this time Max had witnessed the whole thing. Neil never usually knocks Billy around in front of her or Susan. He usually does it when they’re both out or asks Susan in a very calm voice to go down to the cellar and see if she can find those photo albums she mentioned,  _ Honey, how about you and Max duck into the cellar and have a search for those photo albums we were talking about? _ He’d say it without taking his eyes off Billy and Susan would just nod and shuffle her and Max out of the room.

She wasn’t even supposed to be home, but she skated home from Henderson’s early and opened the front door the same time Neil shoved his son up against the kitchen wall. She gasped and Neil turned to look at the sound, not letting go of Billy.  _ “What’re you doing home, Maxine?”  _ He said, so,  _ so  _ calmly. Her eyes were wide and she looked so innocent, Billy stared at her telepathically begging for her to just leave. _ “Well, go to your room, didn’t your mother just get you that new Fleetwood Mac tape? Why don’t you go put your headphones on and listen to that.” _ He suggested although they both knew he was telling her to leave now. Max gripped the skateboard under her arm tighter, clenched her jaw and shook her head,  _ “No. I’m not leaving.” _

And maybe it’s because Susan wasn’t there, or maybe it was because Neil is just an actual sociopath, but he smiled and said:  _ “Suit yourself.” _ Before landing a solid punch into Billy’s side. 

After it ended, and Max’s pleas and sobs died down, after Neil had grabbed a beer and his car keys and drove off, after the ringing in Billy’s ears had stopped, he got up, grabbed his jacket with his key’s in it, took Max’s trembling hand and drove to Steve’s.

So, by the time he got to Steve’s house, he was shaking. Max’s face was beet red, her eyes glassy, with tear stains lining her cheeks. She was clinging to Billy’s arm like he was a life raft in the middle of the ocean.

“Hey, Stevie. Got room for your favorite person and his annoying little sister?” He tried to joke. Steve just took them both in, lead them upstairs and started patching Billy up. Halfway through, Max excused herself to the bathroom and was now still there.

Steve leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Billy’s head, he usually wipes out after Steve is done sticking bandaids on him.

Steve walks out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom, he can see the door is cracked open a little and a slither of light is illuminating the hall. He stands in front of it and takes a breath before tapping two knuckles against the wood. “Max?” He hears a sniffle and slowly pushes the door open.

Max is sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the bathtub while she hugs her knees to her chest. She looks up at Steve and her breathing quickens and a few sobs escape her lips before she buries her face in her lap and silently cries. Steve quickly shuffles over and slides down to sit next to her. He hesitates for a second before wrapping his arms around her small frame. She leans right into him, rubs her snotty nose on his chest and cries some more. Steve rests his chin on top of her head and presses his lips to the red hair, “I’m sorry you had to see that, Max. I’m really fucking sorry.”

After a while, her crying stops and she isn’t shaking anymore, but she’s still pressed firmly into Steve’s side and showing no signs of releasing him from her grip. “I’m guessing your head probably hurts right now.” He asks. 

She nods against his chest and turns her face so her cheek is flat against it. “Crying sucks.”

Steve huffs a small sad laugh, “Yeah, kid. It does.”


End file.
